I've Got Goop In My Pants
Plot In the Proto TRUK Ben and Rook are flying through space. A Hologram of Max pops up. (Max): Okay, Ben do you understand what're doing? (Ben): Gonna go save some Goops. (Max): Exactly. A small army of Incurseans have started invading. As we speak Gwen and Kevin are headed to talk with Princess Attea. (Rook): The frog lady who had huge crush on Bullfrag? (Ben): We promised not speak of her in my presence. Remember! (Rook): But I don't take orders from you. (Ben, cartoony fire head): Errrrrrrrrrrgggggggg! (Max): Ben! Rook! Focus, we're fighting the Incurseans. (Rook): Yes, sir Magister Tennyson. (Ben, mumbling): You take orders from him. They land on Viscosia and are greeted by two buff Polymorphs and a smaller Polymorph. (Smaller Polymorph): Ben Tennyson. It is my pleasure to welcome you to Viscosia. The Smaller Polymorph shakes hands with Ben. (Rook): Thank you, Mr...? (Ulti): Ulti, Mayor Ulti. Suddenly two Incearsean ships fly over. (Buff Polymorph): Sir, we must go now. (Ulti): Yes of course. Come Ben Tennyson and partner. (Rook): My name is Ro- (Ben): Hurry up, and partner. (Rook, cartoony fire head): Errrrrrrrrgggggggg! They arrive at a small town with a green dome around it. (Ulti): Only Polymorphs can enter. But I have the master key. Ulti reveals a key which he opens a hole through the shield. (Ulti): Hurry! They run into the shield and the Supertrix begins sparking and beeping. (Ben): Now what? Ben selects an alien which is Goop. (Ben): I can only transform into Goop. (Ulti): Must be the shield's interference. "Goop" is your Polymorph form correct? Ben nods. Later Ben and Rook are scouting a hill with two Polymorph Soldiers. (Ben): Nothin' here. (Rook): Strange. This hill is not on the map. (Ben): Hmm. Lemmie try something. Ben transforms. (Wildmutt): Rahhhh! (Rook): Ben, how will Wildmutt help us? Wildmutt starts digging into the hill and finds a secret base inside the hill. Wildmutt times out. (Ben): I thought so. (Rook): A fake hill? (Ben): Of course. The Incureans need some type of hidden base nearby. Later back at the city. (Ulti): Thank you so very very much, Ben Tennyson. You are truly a huge asset to this war. (Ben): It's not a war yet. (Rook): Correct. But Badaboom did take care of that fake hill. An explosian is heard. (Rook): We're being a attacked! (Ulti): Don't worry they can't get through the force field. (Rook): Maybe so. But what about under? Drilling Machines begin digging up out of the ground. (Ulti): Everyone into the bunkers! Ben transforms. (Goop): Goop! Goop begins attacking Incurseans. Rook switches his Proto-Tool into a bow and fires arrows at Incurseans. Then General Bellum comes in a big mech. (Bellum): Ben Tennyson! (Goop): Yeah? What do you want? (Bellum): Your death. (Goop): 84. (Bellum): What? (Goop): You are the 84th guy to want me dead. And I'm still here sooooooooooo good luck with that. Goop goes Super. (Super Goop): Super Goop! Super Goop shifts his hands into Axes and begins slicing Bellum's armor off until there is nothing left. He then picks him up and face punches him. Ben reverts as and Incursean ship lands and Gwen, Kevin and Raff exit. (Raff): Bellum you are under arrest. (Kevin): Yo! (Rook): "Yo?" (Ulti): Ben Tennyson I am very greatful. (Ben): No problem. Just doin' my thing. THE END Major Events *This ep is for Goop Fest. *This is the first BTSO Alien Fest episode. Characters *Ben *Rook *Max (hologram) *Ulti *Polymorph citizens Villains *General Bellum *Rogue Incurseans Aliens used *Wildmutt (first reappearance by Ben) *Badaboom (offscreen) *Goop *Super Goop(first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Goop Fest